Golazzo Super League Season 1
This is the first season of the GOLAZZO Super League, the highest division of football among the BritWres GOLAZZO Group Chat. The season began on 14 January 2019. Twelve teams will contest the league. Teams Format The 12 teams will play a round-robin tournament whereby each team plays each one of the other teams two times. After 22 games, the team with the most points is declared champion. The Inglese Invitational is the cup competition, a single-elimination knockout tournament taking place concurrent to the league. The twelve Golazzo Super League teams will take place, along with two invited clubs. The top four teams in the league, as of Week 4, will receive byes to the quarter-finals. The bottom two clubs will be paired up with the two invited clubs in the qualifying round, and along with the remaining six clubs, will be paired up in the first round proper. League summary League table Positions by round Results 'Past rounds' Matchday 1 Berchiche | goals2 = Fernandes Dost }} }} Lanzini Carroll }} | goals2 = }} | goals2 = Chilwell Méndez }} Golovin Sidibe }} Matchday 2 | goals2 = Williams }} | goals2 = Fabregas Lopes Falcao }} | goals2 = Ndombele Traoré }} Zapata | goals2 = }} Dost }} Aspas | goals2 = Felipe Anderson Arnautovic }} Matchday 3 Battaglia Mané | goals2 = Neves }} Gomez | goals2 = }} Felipe Anderson Snodgrass | goals2 = Traoré Fekir }} Vardy Gray Vardy Iheanacho Vardy | goals2 = Gazzola }} Belotti | goals2 = Ansaldi Aspas }} Matchday 4 | goals2 = Garcia Williams Capa }} Wilshere Nasri Balbuena }} | goals2 = Joelinton Kramaric }} Traoré Fekir | goals2 = Rincón Zaza }} Aspas | goals2 = Dost Diaby }} Matchday 5 }} Dost | goals2 = Glik Golovin Falcao }} | goals2 = Vardy }} | goals2 = Demirbay }} | goals2 = }} | goals2 = }} Matchday 6 Hernández | goals2 = Williams Aduriz }} Ilicic Pasalic | goals2 = Falcao }} | goals2 = Zaza }} Albrighton Pereira | goals2 = Jota Costa Doherty Jimenez }} Aouar Rafael | goals2 = Wendel Fernandes Diaby }} Matchday 7 Obiang }} Fernandes Acuña | goals2 = }} Chadli | goals2 = Maddison }} | goals2 = Williams }} Boudebouz | goals2 = Kramaric Joelinton Belfodil }} Matchday 8 Aspas }} | goals2 = Fabregas }} | goals2 = Cavaleiro }} }} Pereira | goals2 = }} Matchday 9 Vainqueur Glik | goals2 = Falque }} Dost Wendel | goals2 = Maguire Pereira Iheanacho }} | goals2 = Lanzini Antonio Noble Arnautovic }} | goals2 = Adama Cavaleiro }} Bittencourt Demirbay Kramaric Vogt }} Matchday 10 | goals2 = Dost }} Ogbonna Yarmolenko | goals2 = Vardy Gray Iheanacho Okazaki }} | goals2 = Martins Vinicius }} }} | goals2 = Biabiany }} Matchday 11 | goals2 = Aspas }} Iheanacho | goals2 = Rincón }} Diaby Dost Wendel | goals2 = Yarmolenko Arnautovic }} }} Inglese | goals2 = Jota Jonny Jimenez Nevez }} 'Current round' Matchday 12 Meite Falque | goals2 = Hernández Carroll Lanzini }} | goals2 = Belfodil }} | goals2 = Diaby Dost Wendel Fernandes }} 'Upcoming rounds' Matchday 13 Matchday 14 Matchday 15 Matchday 16 Matchday 17 Matchday 18 Matchday 19 Matchday 20 Matchday 21 Matchday 22 Season statistics All stats are updated through April 15. Scoring Discipline Inglese Invitational 'Qualifying Round' | goals2 = Praet }} }} 'First Round Proper' Amiri | goals2 = Pereira Chilwell Vardy }} 'Quarter-finals' 'Semi-finals' 'Final' Awards Kevin Muscat Award for Achievement in Shithousery (Most booking points, 10 for yellow, 25 for red): Gary Goals Award for Achievement in Goals (Most goals scored): Network Rail Award for Achievement in Minding the Gap (Largest margin of victory): Sunderland Priest Award for Most Hole-y Defence (Most goals conceded): Preston North End Award for Achievement in Invincibility (Should a team go unbeaten): ----